


Sorry, I didn't see you there!

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Meeting on a train prompt, this was originally a oneshot and I don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it was a part of his daily routine, Hinata never found train rides boring. Today however happened to be extra interesting.<br/>Something short I did for an anon on tumblr who asked for Kagehina with a meeting on a train AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even though it was a part of his daily routine, Hinata never found train rides boring. It was always nice to see the rolling scenery without worrying about traffic, or sudden stops for hazards  you had to deal with when you where driving in a car or riding a bike. He always felt a little safer on trains anyway when it came to getting somewhere on time.

He stepped onto the train, it was a little more packed than usual today so there weren't any seats open, so he chose to grab onto one of the vacant overhanging rings, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he patiently waited for the train to leave the station. When it started moving he turned his head to the window and started bouncing on the balls of his feet with a smile on his face.

Today looked like it was going to turn out nice, he even had a couple of friends that said they might toss the volley ball to him today! Things where already looking up. He stared out the train window completely lost in thought, he didn't even notice that they had started to come to the next stop when the train began to screech to a halt.

He was caught off guard and his footing slipped, he lost his grip on the ring above him and toppled backwards. Good news was he didn't hit the floor, bad news was he went right into the seat of a stranger, falling into his lap. 

"Hey what the hell!" Hinata looked up at the unfortunate stranger who just had a short orange haired boy deposited into his lap out of the blue.

"S-sorry!" Hinata sputtered out, his cheeks turning red. The guy looked to be about his age with black hair and scary dark blue eyes.

He just earned a glare in return. "Well don't do it again dumbass."

Simply nodding, Hinata squirmed his way out of the strangers lap and stood up. As he stood up his foot hit something. That something turned out to be the strangers duffel bag that had slid out from under the seat when the train stopped. It was partially opened and when Hinata kicked it and knocked it over, and some of the things inside it managed to end up in the middle of the train floor

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I'll get it!" Hinata quickly dropped to his knees and started to pick the things up. Not much fell out so it didn't take long for Hinata to grab everything, it was just a towel, an old shirt and a sports water bottle. He started to put them back into the bag when he saw it. A volley ball was sitting in the corner of the duffel bag.

"You play volley ball?" He looked up, a smile spreading back onto his face, making everything around him seem a little bit brighter for a moment.

Taken aback by the question the stranger just nodded. "Really? Cool!" Hinata zipped the bag up and pushed it under the seat again, he stood up, a jumble of questions coming out of his mouth. "Do you play on a team?? What possession do you play? Have you ever spiked a ball that you could just feel it go WHAPPAH in your hand?? How long have you been playing? Where do you play at? When was the last time you pla-"

"Oi! One question at a time." He sighed and took a breath before finally simply saying "I play setter and-"

"Whoa that's so cool! I'm Hinata Shouyou by the way." He smiled extending his hand out.

 _Can't this guy just focus on one thing at a time??_ He scowled before shaking Hinata's hand "Kageyama Tobio."

"Nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. I didn't bother proof reading it before hand because it's just a short little thing.  
> Maybe I'll expand on this someday who knows.  
> it's really short though wow maybe I'll just add some stuff too it at least


	2. Chapter 2

After the last stop, the seat on the bench beside Kageyama had opened up, so the short orange haired boy had made himself right at home at his side. He was talking very animatedly about volleyball, with big hand gestures. He described different kinds of spikes as "WAH!" and "BLAM!" and other nonsense words.

  
_This kid is really weird_ , was all Kageyama could think, he wasn't listening much to what this Hinata was trying to tell him, he was too busy trying to figure out how old he was. He had a childish flare about him, not to mention he couldn't be much more than 5'5" if even that, it was kind of hard to tell with him bouncing all the time. He looked like he should be a first year in high school, but that raises the question of what would he be doing on a train at 8am on a Thursday, shouldn't he be in school then? _Maybe he's skipping or something..._

  
"Oi." Hinata paused mid sentence with his arms held high above his head during his story about some sort of spike. "What grade are you in anyway?"

  
"Huh? Oh, I'm a freshman in college." He said plainly, kicking at his bag which he had inbetween his feet.

  
Needless to say Kageyama was a little surprised. "Really? ...Me too." Hinata perked up at that.  
"Cool! Where do you go, I mean I go to Karasuno which is the one that's right around here. Are you on the volley ball team? Oh oh-"

  
"Me too..." Kageyama said his voice lingering slightly, kind of not sure what else to say, "Karasuno... I mean... I go there too." Man, this guy really got on his nerves.

  
"Whoa! Really? What about the volley ball team?"

  
"Is volley ball all you think about?" He cocked and eyebrow and looked at the ball of endless energy. Hinata just smiled and shrugged. The train slowed down for the next stop as Kageyama opened his mouth to tell Hinata that, no, he was not. But right as he started to say something Hinata jumped up and grabbed his bag.

  
"Shoot! This is my stop!" Hinata quickly pulled a pen out of his bag "Here give me your hand!"  
"Huh?" Kageyama gave him a puzzled look.

  
"Hurry, I can't be late for work." Without waiting for Kageyama to move a muscle he reached forward and snatched up the other man's hand. He scribbled on the back of it with the pen before he dropped let go of Kageyama and put the pen back into his bag. "That's my phone number! Message me or call me later or something. " He started heading for the doors as he called over his shoulder "See you around Kageyama-kun!"

  
Today was starting off to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hey look I continued that thing I did.) this is super super super short, but I do intend to write more next chapter. I just thought here was a good place to end for now. Anyway I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, I'm just kinda rolling with it? So feel free to like shoot me some ideas or something in the comments if you want. Thanks so much for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no kageyama has a mysterious past (not really but whatever)  
> and hinata and he become texting buddies.

Kageyama got back to his dorm after he finished running a few errands. Luckily he didn't have any classes until one in the afternoon, which meant he had an hour and a half to kill. He hadn't ended up stopping at the gym on his way back like he thought he would so bringing his duffel bag along turned out to be pretty useless. He sighed as the tossed it to the ground by the spot he took his shoes off. By the door, the floor mat lay empty, which meant that luckily his roommate was off doing something for the time being.

He didn't get along with his roommate very well was a simple way to put it. They managed to stay out of each others ways most of the time but it was still always nice to have the whole place to himself. It wasn't much but it was decent enough, it had its own little bathroom and a small counter which had kind of turned into the "kitchen" area. Kageyama had brought in the microwave and his roommate brought in the mini fridge, and that was about the extent of them getting along.

He walked into the makeshift kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge and headed off to the bedroom. Kageyama walked over to his side of the room and plopped down on the bed. Tossing his water bottle to the side after taking just one sip. He glanced at the ink number on the back of his hand.

He pulled out his phone and tried to figure out what to do. He could completely ignore it and just brush it off as an oddly friendly stranger, or he could call, or text. This Hinata was kind of loud but not exactly annoying, and even though Kageyama would never admit it, he really didn't mind talking to him, he kind of enjoyed it actually.

He finally settled on sending a short message. He spent a few minutes typing and erasing before he finally had:

       _hey, this is kageyama, that guy from the train. you know, the one you sat on?_

Yeah that looked fine, it was stupid and right to the point. He hesitated for a moment, with his finger over the button, suddenly doubting himself. W _hat if this is too dumb? What if it's the wrong number? Should I go back in and capitalize his letters so I seem more mature?_ He brushed his thoughts to the side and thought, _Ah, fuck it_ , before he hit send and shut his phone. He slipped it back into his pants pocket, lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

He ran through a list of things he had to do that day, what time he should leave for class, if he had enough change for a snack in the vending machine on the way there. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to find his roommate walking into the room.

"Hey, king." He greeted blankly, slipping his headphones off his ears and around his neck as he entered the room. Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat up, ignoring the nickname.

"Hey, Tsukishima." He said flatly, suddenly hanging around here seemed a lot less appealing. Kageyama pulled himself up off his bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsukishima asked, not bothering to look up from his phone he just pulled out, obviously not caring very much.

He just simply replied "I have a class." and headed out the door without another word.

 

\--

 

Hinata pulled out his phone and saw a message from an unknown number. _Huh?_ , he thought. He opened up the message and saw:

      **hey, this is kageyama, that guy from the train. you know, the one you sat on?**

Hinata smiled widely, That was fast, he hadn't expected a message so soon. He started to type out his reply when-

"Hey Hinata!"

He jumped a little and turned around. "Using your phone on shift again?"

"Ah! Nishinoya-senpai! I was just..." He trailed off, trying to come up with a way to say _I was just texting this stranger back because I gave him my number today after sitting on him on the train when I was coming here and he likes volleyball so I'm trying to be friends,_ in one sentence.

Nishinoya sighed, "You know you'd be in trouble if it was anyone but me who caught you. Just wait till after your shift to text your girlfriend."

"I don't even have a girlfriend," Hinata groaned, rolling his eyes, "Besides, no one is even here right now."

"Yeah well someone can come in at any minute," he looked up at Hinata's pouting face. "Do you still want me to toss to you today after work today?"

Hinata perked up a little and started bouncing on his feet, "Yes please!"

"Oh and also-" he was cut off as the bell above the front entrance chimed, Nishinoya put on a big smile as he walked over to the counter to greet the costumers "Hi! What can I do for you?"

Hinata smiled to himself, thinking about being able to play volleyball after work. He started thinking about the guy he met on the train, it still might have been a little too forward to just give this guy his number, but he ended up texting him, so it means he wouldn't mind being friends right?

"-Hinata!" Nishinoya snapped him back to reality, "I said I need two caramel macchiatos, come on you can think about volley ball or texting your girlfriend or whatever goes on in that orange head of yours later."

"Ah- Sorry!" He almost tripped over his own feet as he turned to go grab some cups.

Nishinoya sighed, "It's fine, when you're done can you finish taking care of these costumers, I have to go tell Sugawara to go heat up some more scones."

Hinata simply nodded in reply as he started to prepare the drinks. Just before Nishinoya ducked into the back he added "Also! Some of the other guys might join us today if that's cool with you." Hinata jumped a little in excitement, almost spilling the coffee all over himself, "Okay!"

 

\--

 

After class Kageyama checked his phone again for the third time that day, he had kind of expected a reply by now. He looked at his empty message box and wondered if maybe he put the number in wrong, he double checked the number he sent the message to with the one written on the back of his hand. Sure enough it was the same one.

 _Maybe he did give me a wrong number?_ If that was the case there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn't like it was that important anyway, it was just an over-friendly stranger, anyone else would have maybe had a casual conversation at best and parted ways without a care in the world. He put his phone in his pocket and started walking back to the dorms, silently hoping Tsukishima would be gone.

 

\--

He stepped into there room to find Tsukishima laying on his bed with his headphones on and a book in hand. He either didn't notice Kageyama come in or he didn't bother acknowledging him. Kageyama sighed and sitting on his own bed. He pulled out his phone and checked again. Zero new messages.

He leaned back until he was laying on his bed, arms outstretched to hold his phone above him. Displaying his depressingly empty inbox. He stared at the bright screen for a few more seconds before he let his arms drop down onto his chest. It looks like the carrot top boy from earlier wasn't all that interested in a friendship after all.

 _Oh well, it's not that big of a deal anyway,_ Kageyama convinced himself. He let out another sigh, only to hear a snide voice from across the room shot in his direction.

"What? Is the King waiting for a Queen to text him back?"

Kageyama looked up to see Tsukishima had set aside his book and put his headphones down to rest against his neck. He shot him a cold look as he sat up.Having Tsukishima as a roommate would be a little more bearable if he wasn't constantly trying to get on Kageyama's nerves. It was almost as if he was trying to pick fights all the time

"Seriously though, stop with the damn sighing you're annoying me."

"Oh boo hoo, you had your headphones on you-" Kageyama was cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating beside him. He snatched it up quickly, ignoring the sassy remarks his roommate through in his direction.

    **1 New Message from Orange haired train kid w...**

Kageyama held back a smile, he wasn't totally happy that this complete stranger that showed interest in being his friend had texted him back, not at all. He was just surprised that he finally got a reply, and he was mildly amused that the short bouncy kid had replied to him. He opened the message.

**hey!!!! im sorry about sitting in your lap okay it was an accident (；￣Д￣) it's hinata btw  
      i mean im sure you already know that concidering you texted me first hehe...**

Kageyama hovered his thumbs over his phone's keyboard, unsure of how to reply to that when-

**1 New Message from Orange haired train kid w...**

He opened it before his phone even finished vibrating. 

      **so about that volley ball stuff. where do you play??? are you on a team??**

Kageyama blinked, wondering if replying this very second would make him look like he had been waiting for a reply.

He decided to quickly go and change Hinata's contact name so it wasn't what he left it as earlier. He swapped out "Orange haired train kid with a name that starts with an h or something" with "Hinata". After the name was rightfully in place in his very short list of contacts, he started typing out a reply.

_no, i'm not on a team, honestly i don't play all too much anymore._

After Kageyama hit send he instantly regret it, was that the right thing to say? Maybe he should have lied? Before he could try and think of all the other things he could have said a reply came in,

      **waaaah!! why????**

Kageyama sighed and accepted his fate.

      _just some stuff that happened with junior high and high school. no big deal._

Yeah Kageyama, cool, nice save, totally not a loser. He almost added "I also don't have anyone to play with" but that would have made him look worse than what he already did so he elected not too.

     **not playing volley ball sounds like a huge deal to me!!! why did you have a volley ball in  
     your bag this morning then??**

He looked up to find that Tsukishima had left the room. He tried to come up with a way to reply that didn't sound stupid.

      _i just carry it with my sometimes i guess._

He failed miserably and probably sounded like the biggest dork on the planet.

Hinata continued to pester him with questions for a good 20 minutes, he asked him about what had happened in high school and why he didn't play so much anymore, but Kageyama carefully tried to avoid answering directly. Hinata asked him how long he had been playing, what teams he has been on, what his team numbers had been and plenty of other useless questions.

Kageyama honestly didn't mind talking to him, he found himself smiling at his overenthusiastic questions and lack of common sense when it came to how many exclamation points where tolerable after one short sentence.

5 minutes passed after Kageyama had replied to Hinata's question about his favorite food before his phone finally lit up again.

      **hey sorry, i have to go now, i was just about to toss the ball around with a few friends of**  
 **mine.**

Kageyama looked at the message, his heart dropping a little that the conversation had to end so short. As annoying as this guys personality seem at first, no one had ever actually seemed so interested in whatever Kageyama had to say. Kageyama sighed and simply replied

      _Oh, okay._

He set his phone on his pillow before he got up and left the room. He headed over to one of the cabinets that hung over the counter top where the microwave sat and he pulled out a bag of chips. He popped it open and headed back to his room.

He picked up the sports magazine that was sitting on his nightstand and flipped open to an article about stretching he has been skimming earlier. As he sat down and got comfortable on his bed his phone came to life again.

 _Huh? Wasn't the conversation over?_ He picked it up to see the screen said there are 2 new messages from Hinata. He opened them.

      **im not sure if this sounds too weird but would you want to come and join us?? were at**  
   **that little park by 3rd street that has the volleyball nets. you dont have to i mean we just**  
 **met today and all whatever you want though!!!**

      **if you don't want to it's fine. i just was wondering because if we had one more person  
      we could do a 3 on 3 match and that would be so much fun!!!!!!!**

Kageyama reread both messages twice to make sure he was understanding it right. He kind of wanted to say yes but at the same time he realized he barely knew this guy and there would be 4 other people he didn't know.

He typed out: _I think I'll have to decline..._  
but he quickly erased it. He thought it over for a minute. Hinata seemed like a pretty genuine person, and he did say he wanted to play a 3 on 3 game but they where only missing one person. _So going along with it would be the kind thing to do right?_

Kageyama thought about the volleyball he carried around in his duffel that he was itching to toss since he got out of high school but he could never bring himself to. It just sat there, burning a hole through his bag, while his fingertips itched just to hold the ball in his hands.

His fingers hesitantly clicked the keys without him thinking much about it. Just as he skimmed over his message:

      _Sure, why not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hinata works at a coffee shop with some of the other guys because I'm so unoriginal. I almost had them work at a sports store but I know more about coffee than I do sports tbh so I don't think that would have been an easy direction to take (I say as I write a fanfiction about gay boys playing sports).  
> But yeah, I'm very unsure where I'm going with this so comments are very appreciated and suggestions are pretty welcome, like if you say something like "Man I think it'd be interesting if blah blah blah blah blah." I'll probably take it into account for the future.  
> But anyway thanks a lot for reading, I can't say when I'll update next, I don't have many ideas for the next chapter and I barely even wrote this chapter so it could be a few days, maybe a moth till I manage to get a decent size down, who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> Also excuse any typos or poorly worded sentences because I've been so tired from school I only managed to proof read it once and I probably missed some things, so sorry about that.


End file.
